


Parachute

by kiry



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *15年旧档*lifeline au 一个片段
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan





	Parachute

Hal Jordan的灯戒 88号文件  
这里是2814扇区的绿灯侠。向你致敬，地球上的勇士。

[通讯中断]

Hal Jordan的灯戒 89号文件  
……呃，嗨，飞人男孩儿。还是我，离开一分钟你就想念个不停的Hal。抱歉你没法及时听到这条消息，鉴于我在总部的救援飞船上只得到了冰冷无情的十分钟休息并且要马不停蹄地准备接受全身检查，这些话我就先存到戒指里啦。你会看到的……大概。  
哇噢。哇噢——哇……噢。感觉有一个世纪那么长，我是说，从上次和你通话算起。对你可能确实有那么长，光速小子，但——我？哇噢，那可真是……太长了。  
我断了一根肋骨，还折了一条手臂。还不算太糟对吧？我是说，跟那些绿色的小恶魔比起来——真不敢相信这些讨厌鬼居然跟我一个颜色。它们被几个长得像章鱼和巨型计算机的绿灯侠关在精密的“我不知道是啥盒子”里，乘着另一艘飞船先回实验室了——就连它们都比我更优先带回总部，OA上住着的家伙真是一群混球——不过这群混球也不会让它们太好过就是啦。  
——好了，Kilowog在砸我的门，提醒我该去做见鬼的全身检查了。拜拜，小飞人。爱你。

[通讯开启]

中城航天局 10月17日 备份日志56号  
Hal？

中城航天局 10月17日 备份日志57号  
Hal？你还好吗？能收到吗？

中城航天局 10月17日 备份日志58号  
好吧，我就姑且认为你的绿色卫士伙伴已经把你带到了安全的地方，而你因为疲惫睡着了。

[通讯中断]

[通讯开启]

中城航天局 10月17日 备份日志59号  
再次姑且认为你醒了。毕竟已经过了六个小时，所以我的推测还算合理？  
不管你能不能收到（你最好能），我要说了：  
看着地球。看——着——地——球——

[通讯中断]

[通讯开启]

Hal Jordan的灯戒 90号文件  
闪电侠？

Hal Jordan的灯戒 91号文件  
等等——我看到一片红色的光芒……在闪动——

Hal Jordan的灯戒 92号文件  
“欢——迎——回——来”

Hal Jordan的灯戒 93号文件  
是你吗？那是你吗？  
那就是你！除了你没人能跑那么快！  
天哪，我要从这硬邦邦的检查台上跳起来了，但他们肯定会把我按回去的。  
你真是个大甜心。

Hal Jordan的灯戒 94号文件  
哇——噢。原谅我今天滥用这个词，但是……哇——噢。  
我觉得我快爱上你了，小飞人。

Hal Jordan的灯戒 95号文件  
——好吧，就这么办吧。

[通讯中断]

[通讯开启]

中城航天局 10月17日 备份日志60号  
……什么？  
不好意思，跑了大半个地球对于一个窝在办公室三天没动的闪电侠来说还是会累的。

Hal Jordan的灯戒 96号文件  
简单来说，我从那个操蛋的检查里逃出来了——也许不小心揍了那位计算机同伴一拳，我会道歉的。  
但那都是以后的事。现在？现在我要去见你。告诉我你的地址，我会拉出一个巨大的绿灯降落伞直线落到你面前。

中城航天局 10月17日 备份日志61号  
……你到底干了什么好事，天才！  
快回去！还来得及回去吗？  
你不能就这么冒冒失失地来找我！上帝啊，三天前我们是两个素不相识的陌生人，你断了一根肋骨折了一条手臂，而我三天没睡还灰头土脸地穿着工作服，我们浑身上下没有一点是准备好的——

Hal Jordan的灯戒 97号文件  
哇噢，完美。  
闪电亲爱的，我快穿过大气层了。现在又到你的选择啦：告诉我地址，还是随便我一头在地上撞个坑造出点宇宙奇闻来？

中城航天局 10月17日 备份日志62号  
基督耶稣啊，你——你真是个天才，Jordan。  
我把坐标发给你了。降落吧，天才。

Hal Jordan的灯戒 98号文件  
收到，甜心。就承认你也想见我吧。

Hal Jordan的灯戒 99号文件  
哇——噢。

Hal Jordan的灯戒 100号文件  
我看见你了，我的小飞人。

[通讯中断]

[通讯结束]

“你好，天使——哇噢，真不赖。看来我得重新定义'灰头土脸'了。”

“你好，天才——我也看见你了。”


End file.
